


Some things weren't meant to be.

by artistic_cloxd



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death In Dream, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_cloxd/pseuds/artistic_cloxd
Summary: This is a fan work of the DreamSMP. There may be spoilers of real things that have happened in the SMP. Other things will be fanmade. Such as non cannon 'ships' and smut scenes. None of this is about the real people, it is only about the characters in the DreamSMP. <3 I DO NOT MAKE NSFW OF MINORS.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Some things weren't meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> May contain spoilers of the Deam SMP!!
> 
> So. Context? Schlatt is running for president and wants to exile Tommy and Wilbur. Bad part is, Wilbur is heavily admiring Schlatt. Tommy tries his hardest to get Wilbur to change his mind about his feelings. Tubbo and Tommy are extremely close. Tommy has yet to find out about Schlatt and Tubbo being related. Wilbur finds out Philza is his dad, Tommy sees Wilbur as a brother.  
> Now, that’s enough information for you now. Now you may enjoy <3
> 
> I WILL REPEAT. I DO NOT MAKE NSFW OF MINORS.
> 
> TW//This page contains intrusive thoughts, harm, suicidal talking/thoughts, angst.  
> You have been warned.

Schlatt sat in his office, signing out paperwork. Hearing things go off in the distance, swords being sharpened and pulled out of their carriers. He had his glasses on. Occasionally pushing his hair back and letting out a stressed out sigh. “Tommyinnit… And Wilbur Soot…” He looked at their profiles from a document. “Exile them.. At all costs Schlatt..” He had a sinister grin on his face. Those creepy goat eyes examining the papers over and over again. “Sir!” Said a squeaky voice at the doorway. Schlatt’s menacing, evil, goat eyes, piercing through Tubbo’s soul. “I’m fucking busy what do you want?” “S-Sorry to interrupt sir! But the uhm… May I go.. Hang out with ‘the child’ today?” Schlatt pushed his hair back, standing up. The 6 foot 4 tall figure standing over the younger. He let out a dark toned chuckle. Those horrifying red goat eyes looking at his son. “Come back home with a single scratch or you’re crying, I’ll hurt whoever did hurt you. Then I’ll call you an idiot for not hurting them back. G-” Tubbo looked away, using his hand to cover half of his face. “Y-Yeah yeah I get it, dad…” Schlatt would push his childs hair back, gently kissing his forehead. “Three things. Your horns are growing pretty well. They look good on you. Two; Be careful and stay safe. Three; Wanna get ice cream when you’re back? Maybe?” Schlatt would get nervous slightly, looking away with nervousness in his eyes. “I-Uh-Yeah!” He looked at him, gently grabbing onto Schlatt’s horns. Giving the ram a flashback to when he was first born. It’ll take a while before he’s able to tell Tubbo what happened to her-His mother. “What time do you plan to come back to, Tubbo?” The younger one was thinking-Thinking about a time when he would come back and spend time with him. “Uhm… 8:00 PM, sir?” “That’s fine.” Nodded Schlatt. Before he gently grabbed his sons hands and made him let go. “Please be safe.. I love you..” “You too, dad… Don’t get hurt again please…” Tubbo skipped out of Schlatt’s office. Now running to Tommy’s base.

“Tommy!” He called out for him before getting pulled into the base. Quickly hiding his growing horns from his best friend. “What?(Wot-) Are you trying to get me killed or something?” Tubbo put his hands up defensively. “N-No not at all! I-I just came to hang out as always yeah?” Tubbo slowly put his hands down. Only for them to quickly go back up. “Spell-” “Why would you even ask me that?!” Tommy put down his crossbow. Looking at Tubbo with a smile. “How are you doing today, mr.hourly?” Tubbo would nudge his friend's shoulder gently. “I’m doing fine mr.innit! You see, my shoes need shining and-” Tommy would look at him with a serious face before rolling his eyes. “What am I, a fucking simp? Get someone else to do it you dick.” He couldn’t keep a straight face for much longer. He blurted out laughing as Tubbo would snicker quietly. “Oh so me and Wilbur have a plan to take back L’Manburg and destroy what that filthy animal had done!” Tubbo’s eye would flutter quickly. His right eye went to a dark red. Representing a goat eye. He would then blink quickly, hoping it would change. Tommy would turn around and look at Tubbo constantly blinking. The others eyes would stop blinking. Seeming completely normal. ”Tubbo? You alright? Something in your eye mate?” Tubbo would scream quietly, before throwing his hands up in defense. “Tubbo?” Tubbo would shake his head. “Sorry, I zoned out and kinda saw something horrifying..!” Tommy shrugged it out, walking to his table. “So.. Are you down to take down Schlatt during the festival? Help us out Tubbo… It’s the least you can do for us…” Tommy handed him a diamond sword. “If you really want to help… Come to the festival.. And come prepared. We’re taking down the one who hurt us..” Tubbo feared what could happen. Losing his dad. Losing his best friend. Losing his ‘country’. Losing everything he loved. “Tommy I need to tell you the truth…” He said looking down at the floor. “I-I… Told Schl-My dad that I would go exploring… With him on the Festival.. Day..” Tommy just smiled. Knowing his relationship with his father wasn’t the worst nor the best. “That’s fine! Just be safe!” Tubbo would sit down, Thinking about how he had lied to his closest friend like that. “Tubbo, Do keep the sword for protection though, just in case!” Tubbo nodded. Smiling as he looked at the sword. His reflection reminded him of Schlatt. “It’s uhm.. Nearly Eight PM.. I’ll be on my way Tommy! A-And.. Good luck..” Tubbo would slowly walk out of the base. Looking at the area surrounding him. “I'm standing on.. TNT…” The idea horrified him.

Schlatt on the other hand, was walking around the office area. Examining the noises. That was until he ran into a familiar face. “Wilbur-Fucking-Soot.” Schlatt would call out to him with a side smirk. “Funny running into you here, doll.” Wilbur would get red. Showing signs of embarrassment. “Last time I saw you-” He would move closer to him slowly. Before aggressively pinning Soot to a wall. “-You were putting TNT under my goddamn ‘country’. Would you like to explain what you’re doing now, doll?” Wilbur would bite his lip gently, face getting redder. “Are you happy to see me? Or are you embarrassed you were caught, doll?” He grabbed Wilburs face, squishing his cheeks. “You look so pathetic under me, Face all red. So embarrassed.. You know what you were doing before you did it.” His words seduced Wilbur, hands getting sweaty. Face getting completely red. “You want me to kiss you… To touch you don’t you?” Wilbur would let out a whimper. Being touched by his ‘idol, or well, ‘senpai’ in this case. Was big to him. Schlatt would lick Wilbur’s lip(s). A smile getting bigger. He brung Wilbur in for a sloppy kiss. Getting aggressive as they were making out and getting heated. Schlatt would pull away for a breather. A deep toned chuckle escaping his mouth. “You’re special aren’t you? You’re a hungry little slut aren’t you, doll?” Wilbur whined and nodded. “So pretty. It’s a shame you’re trying to kill me huh? If you didn’t try to, I wouldn’t have a problem at all with taking you to my bed and doing as I pleased.” Wilbur pulled Schlatt by the horns and began to make out with him again. Soot unbuckling both of their pants. Schlatt’s ears raised. Pulling away as he heard Tubbo walking in. It wasn’t long before they adjusted their clothes. Wilbur jumping out the first story window, making a run before anything was found out. “Ah, Tubbo. Welcome back bud!” Schlatt noticed his son bummed out, “Oh, are you alright? What happened?..” Tubbo would look at Schlatt with worry. “Tommy and Wilbur put TNT under ‘Manburg! Dad they have plans to just… hurt you… Don’t go to the festival please… Don’t go.. Then I’d have to take care of myself.. Which is easy don’t get me wrong but.. I’d have no one to laugh with.. Get Ice Cream with.. O-Or-” Schlatt would tightly hug Tubbo. “I won’t go Tubbo. Though, is there anything else bothering you, bud?” “My eye was… acting funny…” He would begin crying, all the amount stress and pressure that was on him was too much. “We can get ice cream tomorrow bud… I promise.” Tubbo stood up. Wiping his tears. “Alright… Just be careful tomorrow please?” Schlatt nodded, Bringing his son to bed in his room. Schlatt would kiss his head. Ruffling his hair. Horns showing once again. “Night Tubbo.” Tubbo would smile as his eyes closed. Slowly falling asleep. Schlatt would leave his room and close his door. Walking into his office and organizing it before he grabbed one of his hardcore alchohol bottles. He would bend down and grab the ‘Sunset Rum’ bottle. Taking the top off and taking a swing of it. He sat down in his chair and continued to slowly drink his life away. After nearly thirty minutes of drinking his alcohol. Schlatt would fall asleep. Bottle in hand. Tubbo would get up out of his bed. Scratching his head as he walked out of his room. He wore his green dino hoodie and some shorts. He looked in his fathers room only to see his bed the same way it was before. He walked around the area looking for his parental figure. “Dad!” He called out for him. He entered Schlatt’s office. “Da-ad?” He looked at his father. Noticing the bottle in hand. Tubbo would sigh in relief. Walking over to him and grabbing the bottle. Placing it onto the desk. He would untie his tie. Unbuttoning his shirt and leaving it on the chair. Tubbo would struggle to pick up his dad. But succeeded in the end. He would make his way to his parents room. Placing his father onto the bed. Covering him with the blankets. “Night dad.” Tubbo would mutter before walking out and walking right back in with a glass of water. He placed the water on the nightstand. Tubbo walked out once more. Walking back into the office and organizing it. He placed the top back onto the alcohol and placed it back down on the floor. “There's so much happening at once..” Tubbo would hear something fall. Covering his horns and quickly running to check what it was. He noticed Tommy and Wilbur breaking into the white house. He panicked. Grabbing the diamond sword Tommy gave it and pointed it at the two of them. “You two!” His eyes were watery. Palms sweaty. As well as shaking out of nervousness. “You shouldn’t be here!” Tommy quickly put his hands up in defence. A confused and offended look on his face. “Tubbo? I understand the fact that you live here.. But why are you trying to attack..” Tommy moved the sword out of the way. “You… You want to help Schlatt more than us huh?!” Wilbur would look at Tubbo, his face scared. “Tommy we-” “O-Of course not! It-It’s just my job to-to protect him! You have to understand, after Schlatt goes we’ll get a b-better president and-” Tommy would aggressively pin Tubbo to the wall. Sword pointed gently against his throat. “If you don’t want to help us, that’s fine. Just watch your back..” Tubbos eyes would start pouring. Quiet whimpers coming out. “Tommy… Tommy I..” His eyes looking directly into the others. “Tommy I don’t feel safe we-” Tubbo would grab the sword with his bare hands. Pressing it a bit harder against his body. “Kill me Tommy… I can’t take it anymore… Nothing feels ok.. Just.. Kill me..” Tommy would quickly pull away the sword in worry. Tubbos hands now bleeding. “Tommy… End my suffering..” “Tubbo…” Wilbur placed his hand onto Tommys shoulder. “Tommy we need to go!” Neither of the two listened. Tommy would just go in and hug his best friend. “Tubbo no I’m-I’m sorry…” Tubbo just fell to his knees, his hands covered in blood. The back of Tommy’s shirt filled with red hand marks. “Tommy I… I feel.. Dizzy…” “Tubbo no you’re not dying!” He would grab bandages from out of his backpack and would wrap it around his hands. Tommy gently laid Tubbo down on the floor. The sword he gave him in the corner of the room. Wilbur would hop out the room. Tommy on the other hand would yell for Schlatt. “Schlatt! Come out here and fight me you piece of shit!” Tommy would cause Schlatt to wake up. Putting a shirt on and running out quickly. He looked around and automatically spotted Tubbo on the floor;crying, bleeding, and breathing gently. He ran over and held him in his arms gently. “Tubbo.. Tubbo can you hear me?...” His eyes would open slowly. Eyes fluttering as they shined in the moonlight. Clock would strike midnight as Schlatt’s nose would begin burning. “Cmon Tubbo.. Not now.. Not..” The younger would jolt quickly and tightly hug his father. “Schlatt!” He winced in pain. That was the least of his problems. “Oh dude I thought-Thought you di-ed..” Tubbo would fall back, feeling dizzy once again. “I-I’m sorry sir.. I’m not feeling so good right now..” Schlatt would bring him to his room. “Sleep. You already have a thousand water bottles in here. Just sleep…” Tubbo nodded weakly. Soon falling asleep. S chlatt would walk back into his own room, taking his shirt off and laying back down in his bed. ‘You’re pathetic Schlatt. He doesn’t love you.’ Schlatt would think to himself. Sitting up almost immediately sitting up and thinking about his alcohol bottles. ‘That’s right Schlatt. Endanger your son by drinking. Slowly kill yourself by drinking your problems away. Just get it over with Schlatt. Everybody is against you Schlatt. Just end it. Use the sword.’ Schlatt would throw a glass cup at the wall, the liquid getting all over the wall. “Get the fuck out of my head!” He threw more objects. Holding his head as he threw himself onto the floor. “Get the fuck… Out my head… I’m trying my best…” He would weep. His thoughts taking control of him. ‘You aren’t trying. You’re failing. Just end-’ “No! No No No No!” Schlatt would open his eyes. Noticing the mess he created. As well as his concerned son in the doorway. “T-Tubbo..” He would walk to him slowly, hands out for a hug. “Dad… I know you’re trying, and that’s what matters. Please remember that I love you… Ok?” The clock struck 1 AM. The two of them not getting any sleep at all. “Sir.. I’ll sleep with you. To help you get your mind off of things… Yeah?” Schlatt would stand up, laying down in his bed. “I-I’ll be fine Tubbo. Thank you.” Tubbo would understand and would walk out. Waiting for the right time to go back in and sleep with him. He would sneak into his parental figures room. Lie down onto the bed and get under the blankets. He would wrap his arms around the others. He felt safe. He adjusted into warmth and would fall asleep. A smile on his face. “I love you, dad..” Tubbo would mumble as he fell asleep.


End file.
